


Love Me, Nozomi Senpai!

by DarkBumblebee



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Omorashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urination, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBumblebee/pseuds/DarkBumblebee





	Love Me, Nozomi Senpai!

Nico never wanted to date anyone, in fact, no one at all. However, yesterday her best friend her best friend nozomi started massagging her breats, she didn’t like someone else touching her, but nozomi touching her was diffrent. In fact, nico started to have romantic feelings for nozomi. With her violet hair, green eyes, and big plump breasts (compared to her very small ones) she would make the perfect companion, as she was waking up this morning, she was dreamning about marshmallows with nozomi, nozomi said (in the dream) “would you like to taste my marshmallows, nico chan?” just as nozomi was unzipping her jacket in the dream, nico’s mother said, 

“nico chan! Get up! Time for school!” 

due to nico having a dream about the purple haired goddess, she felt a wet patch on her panties, nico then said 

“Mom! I was having the best dream!” 

“Nico chan, you’re already gonna be late so get up!” 

with that, nico jumped out of bed, pulled off her nightgown, revealing her pink bra and panties.   
She got on her casual school attire, then she said to herself, 

“If i wanna confess to Nozomi senpai today, I have to get her a gift! Now where’s that bufferfly?”

Nico dug through her draws and soonly after found the silver butterfly she found the silver butterfly she was going to give to nozomi. As she was walking to school, she felt hands on her breasts, It was her breasts, It was her best friend Nozomi, Nozomi said 

“Good morning, Nico chan!” 

“G-Good morning, Nozomi chan!” Nico replied happily “Hey nozomi chan?” 

“Yes nico chan?”

“W-will y-you be my girlfriend?” 

“Be your girlfriend, Nico chan? I’d love to!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me before couldn’t you tell that I liked you?”

“Yes, Nozomi chan, and I got something for you!”

“Ooohhh…”

Nico unzipped her bag to reveal the silver butterfly in Nozomi’s hair. Nico then said

“I won’t let you lose that butterfly, Nozomi Chan!”

“Nico chan, thank you! You’re so sweet!” Nozomi replied happily “Come on, Nico chan! Let’s go!”

Nozomi grabbed Nico’s hand and they walked into the school, when they did, they saw 4 of their other friends that were rin and maki & Eli and Umi. Since Eli was a part of their 3rd year group, Nozomi asked her, 

“So Eli, is your relationship going well?”

“It’s going very well, thank you for asking” Eli replied “Isn’t that right umi?”

“Yes, Eli chan, I always thought that kissing was shameless, but I don’t mind kissing you!” Umi said back to the blonde as she giggled

Then since Nico was close to Maki, She asked Maki,

“Maki chan, How’s it going with your releationship?” 

The redhead Replied with a smile, “Very well nico chan, Rin acts like a kitty kat and that’s what i like about her!”

“Nyaaa…!” the orange haired girl said as her redhead girlfriend giggled 

“So Nico chan, what will be our first date today?”

“Well, Nozomi chan, I actually to take care of my sibilings after school today, would you like to come over to my house?”

“Sure, I’ll help you take care of your sibilings! He, He!”

After School the three couples waved goodbye to one another and as Rin and Maki were walking home together, Maki Said, 

“Hey Rin Chan?”

“Yes, Baby?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something…”

“Tell me what?”

“My parents got a divorce”

“Oh Maki chan! I’m so sorry to hear that baby!” Rin said as she wrapped her arms around the redhead girl

“It’s okay, Rin chan!”

“No, It’s not…”

“No, It is okay, my mom is very nice and she’ll be very accepting of our releationship!”

“Okay, Maki chan!” Rin replied as she kissed Maki on the cheek

When they got to Maki’s house, they took their shoes off by the door and Maki’s mother immendatley ran over to Maki since she saw she was with another girl, then she said, 

“Maki, you told me you were gay this morning, and i see you found a girlfriend, she’s cute”

“Thank you, Mrs. Nishikino, NYAAAAA!!!” 

Meanwhile, Nozomi was at her girlfriend Nico’s house, They feed nico’s sibilings dinner and put them to bed. Every moment of Nico being her usual Tsudere self, and Nozomi saying “Relax, settle down, baby” Made Nico’s brother Cotaro nosebleed

When they were all sleeping, Nozomi said to the black haired girl, “Oh my god, Nico chan! I’m so dirty I need a bath!”

“Okay go take, just let me know if you need anything!”

When Nozomi got into the bathroom, she took off her school unform to reveal her purple lace bra and panties, she took them off, ran the hot water, and stepped into the hot bath. While nozomi was taking a bath, Nico had dranken 3 glasses of coca-cola at dinner time and despretely needed to pee, like really bad, she ran into the bathroom holding her crotch and when she walked in Nozomi said, “Nico chan do you need to go pee?”

“Yes Nozomi chan”

“Then pee, I won’t look!”

Nico rolled down her pink panties, and sat her cute little butt down on the toilet seat, Nozomi was turned on by her girlfriend peeing since that was her fetish, after she was done peeing, she flushed and walked over to a bidet to clean off her crotch and butt, she washed her hands and rolled her pink panties back up and Nozomi said “Hey Nico chan change into your pajamas and we’ll watch a movie after i’m done in the bath!”


End file.
